A change in the wind & a kiss from my Romeo
by Pookyilicous
Summary: AU, Fluffy romance


The theatre was alight with a rainbow of colour, and as Monkey passed through the mast glimpses of the past, visions of what was hit his mind rather forcefully. "I should really learn not to do that"

"Monkey! What happened?"

"Another vision is all, gar this is not good for my head!"

"Monkey, come back up and I'll give you something for it."

As he moved to climb back up the fake wall he heard a growl "Shit!"

"What is it!"

"There's a dog in here"

"Monkey get out of there!"

"Alright, I'm moving already"

"Hurry Monkey!"

The Dog bolted at him and he side jumped just in time, landing half way up the fake wall. He climbed the rest and jumped across to the lights suspended from the ceiling, "What's with this light following me?"

"I don't know, it looks to be part of the entertainment system."

Monkey let out a growl when he missed his footing slightly and ending up hanging off a broken walkway. "Damn" scrambling up onto his feet, he manoeuvred his way back to Trip. She let herself down from the control room and landed in front of him, pulling out her arm console and bringing up diagnostics for his headband. A few taps and slides of her console removed the nasty ache from his skull. "What was the headache for?"

"Dehydration mostly but the vision increased chemical release in a part of your brain and caused a chemical imbalance, I've managed to stabilise the chemical release now, but you need something to drink very soon otherwise that headache will come back."

"Alright, let's get this Dog sorted out!" he grabbed her waist as he hurled her up onto the ledge again. He ran to the first lever and pulled it down. Before doing the same with the other 2, he found his way back to the control room and jumped across the three sets of hanging spotlights. Crashing into the angel and pulled down the spotlights that were right above the Dog. He scrambled to his feet quickly and for the second time that evening, he pulled himself up the fake walls that surrounded the area. He grabbed the edge and hauling himself up onto the floor. He went back to get Trip carrying her up to the balcony above the Dog.

"We'd better go before it gets free"

"Wait, Wait, we can scan it!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, scan the dog... It's not even dead yet."

He looked at her as her head swung to face his, he met her eyes and held her gaze shock and confusion written on them. "Trust me" he said to her and she did, oh she trusted this man with her life, she had not at first, hence the headband but since then, since she had enslaved him, she had began to become fond of him. She moved towards the edge of the upper stage floor, and monkey grabbed her hand. He took a step towards her and lent her over the edge. She was shaking with the effort of keeping her feet in one place, she trusted Monkey not to let her fall into the Dog. She did not trust the fact that with her hand clasped in his that she was shaking out of girly nervousness. Snap out of it, _it's those eyes, the way he looks at me, how sometimes his eyes drift to my lips_

Her face flushes pink at the thought. Her arm console bleeped and she managed to spurt out "It's done" she feels a pull on her arm and suddenly she crashes into his solid chest. She looks up slowly to find Monkey staring darkly at her, _those eyes! _Unfortunately, for Trip, her legs did actually turn to jelly and she fell against Monkey who kept her upright but winding his arms around her back resting on the small gap at the base of her spine. Waves of heat moved up her body, reaching her neck and making their way around to her face. She looked down, face aglow in a pink blush.

"Are you ok?" when he got no reply he used his spare hand and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes, "Trip, are you ok?"

She pulled away from him, a dark pink blush forming on her cheeks, "Yyy-ess, I'm fine Monkey" taking a deep breath she turned away and started walking towards an exit they had already marked out. She felt a hand on her shoulder before she was turned back to face Monkey, and suddenly soft wet lips were on hers, astounding her. Her eyes opened for a moment to find Monkey that was kissing her. She allowed herself to kiss him back, winding her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, his arms holding her waist.

A growl from the Dog made them break apart; Monkey looked hatefully down to the Dog, aiming a plasma charge at its neck, its eyes flickered and went out. Trip was staring at him, eyes wide, lips red from their short but sweet kiss. He moved towards her but she took a step back, looking shocked. He frowned at her, arms relaxing, he looked away. "I'm sorry Trip." He bowed his head a little and moved away from her. When he looked at her again, her hand was at her mouth covering her lips, her expression was confused, her eyes clouded with thought. "Monkey?" she whispered, "You, you kissed me!" she looked away for a second before turning back towards Monkey.

He huffed before picking her up and swinging her on her back. "Come on, we need to get out of here" he jumped across the huge hole in the wall, Trip lay her head on his back for a moment, thinking about the kiss. On the journey to the old Brooklyn Bridge, he had not said a word. She had thought about bringing up the subject but she decided not to.

This would be awkward for them both. Unfortunately, Trip legs were getting tired again. They had walked for nearly a whole day now so she said and the headband audio connection played through his head. "Monkey, I need to stop, my legs won't move anymore. It's getting dark maybe we should make camp here?"

He stopped where he was, waiting for her to catch up with him. "Ok, rest here I'll find somewhere for us to stay for the night." She nodded and sat down. Watching as Monkey climbed a pile of old broken bits of buildings, the odd broken desk scattered across the landscape.

What felt like hours later, Monkey returned, he'd found a building that had beds in them, 2 beds, one broken but still usable and one which was in pretty good nick, it was a mighty find for this place. They made their way there; Monkey carried Trip on his back most of the way, but before long she had fallen asleep and nearly fallen off his back, he carried her bridal style after that point. He pushed open the door to the still standing home, and carried her to the bed that stood off the ground, pulling the slightly moth eaten blanket over her. He lay down on the bed, which had broken long ago and curled into his usual position. Falling into an uneasy sleep, he was woken a couple hours later by a shivering Trip; he woke her from her slumber, "Trip, are you ok?" she shook her head.

"Coolllddd" she muttered in-between shivers. He rolled his eyes and told her to move over a bit, he got into the bed with her and lay down, she moved quickly into the space he left her, snuggling as close as she could into his warm muscular body. He draped the blanket over himself as well. In addition, he placed his arm over her smaller frame and holding her cold hands in his bigger ones."Thank you Monkey." He nodded and soon was asleep again.


End file.
